


Devil Cuddles

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 67Parings: Lucifer x ReaderRequest: sdavid09 said:I saw you had tagged me in a Drabble post! I’m so excited!!! I was curious if I could get #14; Cuddles by the fire with Lucifer??? I’m in some desperate need for fluffy...Prompt: 14. Keeping warm by the fireA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron? Christmas Drabbles
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 2





	Devil Cuddles

Throwing another log onto the fire, you stoke it. Satisfied with it you curl back up on the couch you hear the sound of wings announcing your boyfriend's arrival.   
“Hey beautiful” he chuckled seeing you curled up in front of the fire.  
“Shut up i’m cold”  
“You always are my angel” he scooped you up and sat with you in his lap wrapped up in a blanket.


End file.
